Promise Me
by Shoughton101296
Summary: When Kurt Hummel flies home from college for the summer, he thinks he's just going to spend time with his family and boyfriend. Little does he know, fate has a way of stepping in. Very angsty. Triggers: character death.


Title: Promise Me

Rating: pg-13

Spoilers (if any): None

Warnings (if any): Character death

Word Count: 1,003

Characters: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, _Glee_

Summary: When Kurt Hummel flies home from college for the summer, he thinks he's just going to spend time with his family and boyfriend. Little does he know, fate has a way of stepping in.

A/N: First fic in about three years. No flames please? Song used is For Good from _Wicked_.

* * *

><p>I don't really know where to start with this. My counselor said it might help to write down the story, since I can't speak it. I guess I'll start with a little back story. I met the love of my life when we were both 16. His name was Kurt Hummel. He is no longer with us today, because a group of evil men killed him. He was flying back from NYU, when his plane went down. I almost didn't even get to say goodbye.<p>

"Hey Finn, sorry I'm late. The party store spelled Kurt's name wrong, so I just picked up a generic one," I called, holding up a sign that read _Congratulations, Graduate_.

"Uh, dude, you're going to want to sit down," Finn said to me, grabbing the sign and sitting me down on the couch next to Burt and Carole. Burt was gripping the phone like his life depended on it.

"_I love you, Dad. I love you, Carole. I love you, Finn. I can't tell you how much I love you all,"_ a voice on the speaker phone said.

"I-Is that Kurt? What happened? Is he hurt? Let me talk to him!" I exclaimed, grabbing the phone out of Burt's hand and taking it off speaker phone. "Kurt, baby, are you okay? Please tell me you're okay," I begged.

"_I can't do that baby. My flight's been hijacked. I- I don't know what's going to happen, but I want you to know that I love you so much. You are my light, Blaine Anderson. You helped me get from where I didn't feel like living anymore, to where I now am. I'm so sorry that we didn't get to have a life together. I wanted to marry you, Blaine. I wanted to adopt babies together, and get frustrated when they spit up on their Armani bibs. I wanted to grow old and die together, not like this."_

"This can't be happening. Not to you. This happens to other people, not the man I love," I tried to rationalize, tears streaming down my face. Carole helplessly tried to pull me into a hug, but I shrugged her off; I couldn't think of anyone but Kurt right now.

"_I'm so sorry, Blaine. I can't believe it either. But…. I have two requests."_

"Anything you want, you've got it," I promised.

"_Promise me that you'll try to love again. I know you don't want to think about it now, but you deserve it. You deserve to be happy, Blaine. You deserve the best life that you can have, because you are an amazing person. I don't want your life cut short just because mine was. Just, remember me, okay?"_

"Always. I'll never, ever forget you, Kurt Hummel," I whispered.

"_And, will you sing my favorite song with me, one last time? I call Elphaba, this time."_

_I'm limited  
>Just look at me - I'm limited<br>And just look at you  
>You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda<br>__So now it's up to you  
>For both of us - now it's up to you...<em>

I wiped my eyes and cleared my throat before starting my lines. In another life, I could have laughed at the irony. Now, however, I just wanted to craw up into a ball and hold the love of my life one more time.

**I've heard it said  
>That people come into our lives for a reason<br>Bringing something we must learn  
>And we are led<br>To those who help us most to grow  
>If we let them<br>And we help them in return  
>Well, I don't know if I believe that's true<br>But I know I'm who I am today  
>Because I knew you<strong>

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
>As it passes a sun<br>Like a stream that meets a boulder  
>Halfway through the wood<br>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
>But because I knew you<br>I have been changed for good

_It well may be  
>That we will never meet again<br>In this lifetime  
>So let me say before we part<br>So much of me  
>Is made of what I learned from you<br>You'll be with me  
>Like a handprint on my heart<br>And now whatever way our stories end  
>I know you have re-written mine<br>By being my boyfriend..._

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
>By a wind off the sea<br>Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
>In a distant wood<br>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
>But because I knew you<p>

Because I knew you

**I have been changed for good**

_And just to clear the air  
>I ask forgiveness<br>For the thing I've done you blame me for_

But then, I guess we know  
>There's blame to share<p>

**And none of it seems to matter anymore**

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
>As it passes a sun<br>Like a stream that meets a boulder  
>Halfway through the wood<p>

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_ _  
>By a wind off the sea<br>Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood_

**Who can say if I've been** **  
>Changed for the better?<br>I do believe I have been  
>Changed for the better<strong>

And because I knew you...

I heard the screams before Kurt said anything.

"_Blaine! They're crashing it; this is it for me. Tell everyone I love them. Take care of yourself. I love-"_

"No. No! Kurt! Please come back! Please!" I screamed into the phone. When Carole pulled me into her arms this time, I couldn't even fight back. I collapsed, sobbing into her chest. I didn't even notice her and Burt's hot tears dripping down the back of my shirt. I don't remember exactly when it happened, but I ended up in Kurt's room that night, smelling his pillow. The only thing I remember of that night, besides his smell, was felling around in my pocket for the little velvet box that held a ring he would never get to wear.


End file.
